Question: $\int y^6\,dy=$ $+C$
Answer: The integrand is of the form $x^n$ where $n\neq-1$, so we can use the reverse power rule: $\int x^n\,dx=\dfrac{x^{n+1}}{n+1}+C$ $\begin{aligned} \int y^{{6}}\,dy&=\dfrac{y^{{6}+1}}{{6}+1}+C \\\\ &=\dfrac17 y^7+C \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\int y^6\,dy=\dfrac17 y^7+C$